Untitled
by The Dormant Princess
Summary: A tale in which realizations are met and consequences are at its peaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

**Summary: **A tale in which realizations are met and consequences are at its peaks.

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! Must have been thinking I've pulled another disappearing act right? I've just been too busy with life to update once again. Things aren't as hectic nowadays and I finally have time to post a story. This is a new one that I don't think that I will finish, just something that came to me while in class (I'm still in need of a title. Have any suggestions for me?). Don't worry guys, updates to my other stories will be made.

About the story: The girls (scouts) don't know she is the princess, but Darien and her are a couple. Confusing, I know; I'll explain things later on. My thoughts we just mixed about everywhere when I wrote this.

Chapter One

Her long golden tresses rippled and then only dust was visible as she bolted out of the school's entrance. Serena had detention for the first time in weeks. She had forgotten her homework on her desk at home during her frantic dash to get to school. The reason behind this was that lately, the youmas have been getting more difficult to defeat and she has had to use up more energy making it difficult to get up in the mornings.

_'I'm going to be late! Darien had said this was important,'_ Serena thought as she gathered up more strength the quicken her pace Soon her surroundings became a blur of colors as she focused on her destination.

Finally after dodging crowds of people, the rose garden came into view and she spotted her beloved sitting on their bench in deep thought. Serena approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders while placing a kiss on his cheek. Darien seemed to snap out of his trance and removed himself from her embrace to seat her next to him. She felt a different vibe radiating from him today.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked concerned as she moved a few strands of hair from his eyes and noted how he flinched at her touch.

Darien took her hand from his face and folded it neatly with her other hand in her lap before turning away. "Look, Serena, I don't know how to tell you this without hurting you, so I'll just go on and say it. I don't feel anything for you anymore; I don't love you," he confessed bluntly, finding the ground suddenly interesting. Darien suddenly felt her body tense up.

"Wh-What?" Serena breathed out in shock. "You don't love me? I don't believe it. Look at me and say it again," she whispered trying with all her might to keep her voice from breaking.

Darien sighed and fought to keep his emotions in check as he repeated his earlier statements while he look straight into her shocking bright blue eyes. Serena searched his beautiful azure orbs for any clues of denial, but found his expression blank, devoid of any feeling.

"I guess if that's how you feel, that's how you feel," Serena replied lifelessly.

"Maybe we can be-"

"What? Friends? Bullshit," she snapped angrily. "I know I'm being dramatic, but I don't think we can be. I couldn't bear having to love and receive no shared affections. Just- just leave and get out of my life," she spat coldly.

Darien nodded and forced himself to rise. Each step was creating a tear in two hearts.

As she watched his retreating figure, she chose to lift herself from the bench as well. Serena examined a rose bush and pulled a rose from the bush. She crushed it in her palm and chuckled bitterly as the warm liquid dripped from her hand. Serena remained in that position as she stubbornly held in the tears that threatened to fall. She knew she was fighting a losing battle as one drop escaped from her eyes with more following.

Roses are only beautiful when they are fresh because the moment the connection to the plant is removed, its life slowly ceases to continue. From there what is left of its beauty is the mark of death.

Serena glared through her silent tears at the bloody rose in her hand. She knew that things were going to change from now on.

_Review please. Another chapter is coming shortly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled**

**Summary: **A tale in which realizations are met and consequences are at its peaks.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. I had promised that it was going to come shortly, but I didn't follow through. I just got really busy with school work.

Chapter Two

She would have lingered there for a little while longer if it weren't for a scout meeting. Serena didn't want to have any evidence that she ever had a moment of vulnerability, so she hurried home to wash up before heading towards Raye's shrine.

"When will you grow up Serena? You're always getting detention and being late for the meetings. If you can't take your job seriously, then why don't you drop your position of leadership? We need someone strong to step up," Raye fumed.

"Well, obviously, I'm not late if you looked at the clock. It seems like you have gotten accustomed to accusing me of being late. Is that all what you guys think of me? A pathetic excuse of a leader? If you dare question my authority and leadership, then you all must be powerful enough to defeat youmas without me. I will gladly do you all a favor and back down. Sailor Moon will cease to exist. Who needs a dim-witted weakling anyway? No one needs me, that's why they have you guys right?" Serena replied coldly after examining their expressions, which were clearly agreeing with Raye.

Shock and guilt registered on their faces, except for Raye who stubbornly stood her ground as Serena removed her broach from her bow and placed it on the table along with her pen and her communicator.

"It was nice to finally admit the emotions running in everyone's minds. I would say it was nice while it lasted, but that would be a lie," with that said, Serena turned around and teleported herself out of the shrine in a dramatic effect.

"How was she able to do that and where did the change in personality come from?" Lita asked in awe, first to break out of the stupor.

"I believe Serena is more powerful than she lead us on to be. For that new personality, I have no explanation yet. Perhaps she had it dormant all along and she awakened it when she had enough of our lack of trust in her," Amy slowly stated.

"I think we pushed her too far. We should go get her back," Mina suggested feeling guilty that she ever doubted her friend.

"No, we can do it. She was right; she was just in our way," Raye urged headstrong, but deep inside knew otherwise.

"You know that she is the one that holds us all together? Heck, in case you have forgotten, she brought us all together when we were all alone. And do you hve any idea how hard the battles will be without her? Were you guys thinking at all?" Mina exclaimed frustrated.

"You went alone with us and confirmed what she had asked earlier," Raye coolly commented.

"I was just doubled in shock. Sure she had those moments, but we all have something about us that is flawed too," Mina countered more calmly than her previous outburst.

"Uh-"

Amy interrupted, "Girls stop it. Fighting isn't going to solve anything. Things are going to get harder as it is, so don' t make it anymore difficult."

Mina sighed and grabbed her things before she left the scene.

**Serena when she left the shrine...**

The past Serena had died along with the rose, that meant no more klutz attacks, slacking off in class, and bubbly attitude.

_'I'm tired of pretending to be happy when I'm not. My stupid act only brings me down. This time, down too far. If it's the real me they want, then they're about to meet my true potential. I'm not holding back anymore...' _ Serena declared clearing her thoughts of wanting to continue to be friends with her so-called, "friends". _'Friends till the end my ass...'_

**I forgot to warn you guys that there would be some colorful language in this story earlier as you can see from these chapters. Well, anyways, reviews are welcome! **


End file.
